schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Video games
]]Video games are great and cool. They're good for entertainment when you’re bored and have nothing else to do. Many like to play games on their free time or on the weekends. Let's begin with PS1 When this system came out, it was the coolest system around. This system had some pretty good games in its time. These games are pretty good for when they first came out. Up to this day, people are still buying Play Station games. If you’re still into Play Station (PS1), we suggest you get these games: * Final Fantasy Chronicles: Final Fantasy IV with Chrono Trigger * Digimon Rumble Arena * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Play Station 2 PS2 is a hot system and you are going to enjoy the games we have reviewed for you. Dragonball Z Budokia Games Let's start with Dragonball Z budokia games. Get all three. The third is the best, and the first is the coolest in the story mode. These games are not long at all they just take a couple of hours or a few days. Kingdom Hearts You should get a game called kingdom hearts and it's pretty cool because final fantasy is fused into the Disney characters with all its villains. This game is straightforward, and it has some twists which make the game more interesting. You can travel to other worlds in space ships, and the villains are called the heartless. The main character is Sora with his key blade to stop evil before it destroys all the worlds. Camcom and Marvel vs. Camcom 2 Marvel vs. Camcom and Marvel vs. Camcom 2 are pretty good action games. They have the street fighter characters and the X-men, Spiderman, Captain America and so on... Other PS2 games We can also recommend Tekken thru Tekken four. We haven't played number five and six yet. We really liked Jak thru Jak three, Ratchet and Clank to Up Your Arsenal, and Dbz Budokai one thru three. You will really like number three. * Sonic Games are great too. * A favorite game for Nintendo Game Cube is Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Kingdom Hearts Two is also very popular because of the Disney characters like Dumbo and Genie from Aladdin, Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and finally Donald, Goofy, and Mickey Mouse. * Street Fighters is an easy game to beat. * Don't forget Mortal Kombat, * Dead or Alive, * King of Fighters * Soul Caulibar 2. If you like playing adventure and fighting games then here are some other good selections: * Simpson's Hit and Run * Simpson's Road Rage. * Another good game is Kingdom Hearts, of course. * Zelda is another good adventure game. * One of the best adventure games that got a good rating from video game critics is Spider Man 2. * Sonic games are the best. * Streets of Rage is the game that people would always play for the old Sega on six pack. Other Games You Know You Want To Try Out If you like all these games you should try out The Punisher and Grand theft auto and Vice City all the way to San Andreas. They are all real good games with lots of action, shooting and killing. If you like racing games, get Gran Turismo 4. This game is a better and improved version than Gran Turismo 3. The cars look better and faster than before. So hold on to your wheels and get ready to play Gran Turismo 4. Sonic the Hedgehog ]] Sonic Mega Collection Plusis one the best games because it brings back old memories. Sonic is like Mario. You play scrolling side by side as you avoid obstacles. The rating of this game had gotten a 7.5. People like this game because it brings back memories of when they had a Sega Genesis, back in the day. This game is out for all 3 systems and is available for at least $20. You can find it at Circuit City. NBA 2k5 People who like to play basketball should get this game called ESPN NBA 2005. This game got an 8.4, better that Live 2005, which got a 7.9, and it was second best to 2K5. 2K5 is better because it is rated the #1 Pro Basketball game of all time. This game is better, so if want to buy two basketball games, then buy 2K5 and Streets V3 Ratchet and Clank: Up yours... ]]This game has a lot of action-packed, powerful weapons. These weapons go through 4 upgrades. This game is about saving the galaxy from Nefarious who wants to turn everyone into robots. It is up you to save the Solona Galaxy and restore peace to the universal environment. There are at least 25-30 levels. You also get armor upgrades so you receive less damage from enemy fire. The Ratchet and Clank 2 shows you what your armor looks like. The thicker your armor is, the less damage you receive from enemy fire. The weapons in part 2 go through one upgrade, but when you beat the game, you can upgrade your weapons one final time. ]] X-Box People who have X-box to play video games spend a lot of time trying to convince everyone else to get X-box so that they can bring their games to play with them. They think it is better than PS2 and Nintendo Game Cube. Some X-box games that are great: * Halo one and Halo two. * The NBA Live 2005 game is great and NFL Streets Two. A lot of people say that Madden Games are too complicated and they suck. * If you like magic and puzzle types of an adventure games, you should go check out Harry Potter games, number one and two. * NBA Streets Volume 3 is a great basketball game. Players go crazy on the game breakers. * Metal Slug 3 is a good game. Even though it was from Neo Geo Pocket, and Neo Geo Pocket is not made anymore, it is still a good game. * Another game that is good in the sports department is SSX 3. Other games If you liked all those games check out these games. 1) Fable 2) Mech Assault 3) Sudeki 4) Mech Assault 2 5) Crimson Skies 6) Blood Awake 7) Kameo Elements of power 8) Fuzion Frenzy 9) Night Caster 10)Counter Strike 11)Brute Force 12)Azurik Category: East Side Community High School, NYC